We'll Always Have Paris
by Merrick Mayfair
Summary: (Or How Sirius Got His Flying Motorbike) Long before the Avengers - a certain Animagus met a certain green eyed Norse God in an underground club in Paris, and first gave us BlackFrost. Because who could resist a punk Loki? Rated M for sex, and because Sirius has a filthy mouth. Basically PWP. Pre-Thor, pre Harry Potter. Slash


_Long before the Avengers, a certain animagus and a certain green eyed Norse God invented the concept of Blackfrost….because – come on – they just would wouldn't they?_

 _I read another story once where someone met Loki in a punk club in New York. It's always been an image I loved, and this story spiraled from there…. M for hot sweaty gay sex and because Sirius Black has a seriously filthy mouth._

 _Paris – December 1976_

The club in Montmartre was THE underground club in Paris if you were young and looking for a seriously good time. But if you were looking for class and sophistication - you were in the wrong place thought Sirius as he fought his way through the heaving press of bodies. The smell of piss, puke and weed was undercut by the fog of smoke, and the smell of sweating bodies. The floor was sticky and the music was so loud that it was probably making his ears bleed. But when you're seventeen, pissed off with your parents, and looking to do something that's REALLY going to upset them this was the place to do it.

On the subject of pissing off your parents, thought Sirius, there was a bloke at the end of the bar, giving him looks that would give his poncy pure blood mother apoplexy. Sirius wasn't generally into blokes, but there was something about this one that made his mouth water. Skinny and pale was de rigeur in places like this – but this one had the look down. Messy ink black hair, shaved over his pierced ears, thin pale face with cheek bones sharper than any razor blade. And his eyes - Heavily lined in black, Sirius had never seen a shade of green like them, even from the other end of the poorly lit club. The stranger knocked back his drink, put out his cigarette and disappeared from the bar. Sirius sighed, disappointed. A quick scan of the rest of the club didn't reveal anyone else, male or female, anywhere close to the one that just got away.

"Looking for some company?" Strangely, with the volume of music so high, the stranger seemed to speak straight into his head. His voice was hot enough to give Sirius a hard-on on its own, smooth deliberate, conjuring up images of servants, English country houses and a very expensive education. Sirius turned, to look the stranger up and down, and felt the heat pool low in his stomach. Gods he was tall, six-two at least, lean, broad shouldered and defined, wearing a tight sleeveless black Métal Urbain T shirt and the tightest black leather trousers Sirius had ever seen. His fuckin' legs went on forever. And he was even better looking close up. His eyes were amazing, framed by the longest thickest lashes Sirius had ever seen, his bone structure was picture perfect and as hard as nails, but ironically his lips had a softness and an innocence that was at odds with the rest of his face. For someone that wasn't into blokes, Sirius was having to concentrate really hard on NOT imagining kissing that mouth, or even harder, on NOT seeing those lips wrapped around his cock.

Sirius knew this game "Can I buy you a drink?" The stranger looked him in the eye, and the tight black jeans Sirius was wearing were suddenly at least two sizes too small. The heat in those eyes was unmistakable

"No – not unless you fancy picking up a bottle and going back to your place…"

Sirius's mouth was dry and his stomach was knotted with nerves, but he had never been so hard in his life…. bereft of speech, all he could do was nod mutely, and follow the stranger out of the club.

The frigid temperature as they stepped into the street took Sirius's breath away, but nothing prepared him for the moment that the stranger turned suddenly pinning him up against the wall, his mouth ravaging every inch of Sirius's. Christ, the guy only looked around his age, but he kissed like a God… the kiss went on for an endless breathless count of seconds before the club's bouncer moved them on in an angry torrent of French.

The two young men ran around the corner, the stranger in the lead. He led him to a motorbike, pulling Sirius behind him

Sirius looked down into the stranger's face. "If we're going to do this, at least let me know your name?"

"Loki"

"Loki what"

He shrugged, "Just Loki.."

"OK, 'Just Loki' – I'm Sirius Black"

Loki kicked the bike into life, and they roared off down the street, Sirius clinging on behind.

o~o~0~o~o

They nearly didn't make it to his bedroom, Sirius may not have much experience on this side of things, but he was a Black with a reputation to uphold, and within seconds he had Loki pinned up against the side of the creaky old hotel lift, kissing that fascinating mouth as though his life depended on it. What he wasn't prepared for was Loki's hand snaking round between them and gripping his cock through his jeans. The sensation was like nothing he had ever felt in his life, and he nearly lost it there and then, arching back into those amazing fingers with a strangled cry. The walk up the corridor to his room gave Sirius a moment to get himself together, but as he was fumbling with the key, Loki was hard up against him, his lips on his neck, hopelessly madly distracting. "You haven't done this before have you?" his voice was lower and rougher than in the club, and the effect went straight to Sirius's groin. Mutely he shook his head, closing the bedroom door behind them. Now it was Loki backing him up against the door. "Relax" he grinned. "I gave up raping virgins a long time ago. I'm going to make this very very good for you." His tee shirt was off in a moment, and Sirius drew in his breath, for he was every bit as beautiful as he had suspected in the club, and the way Loki's lean defined stomach led into the low slung waist of his black leather trousers was making him dizzy.

But then every drop of blood in his body rushed to his groin as Loki dropped to his knees in front of him. Oh God, he was actually... all coherent thought left his head, as Loki's long beautiful fingers slowly undid his now agonisingly tight jeans, finally releasing him. If those fingers had felt amazing through his jeans, nothing could prepare him for the feeling of them on over sensitised bare flesh. His head slammed back against the door, biting his lip, body shaking, struggling to not make a fool of himself. Loki smiled, wickedly. "Let it go Sirius, we have all night..." then those amazing, beautiful lips were slipping easily over his cock, taking the length of him expertly, and Sirius gave up every semblance of control, as he came hard, in only a matter of moments into Loki's wicked and talented mouth.

As he came back down to earth, he was aware that Loki was standing, his arms around him. "Easy," he murmured quietly "I thought I was going to lose you there for a minute. Do you think you can walk now?"

By the time they reached the bed their clothes were all over the floor, and Sirius was halfway to hard again. He had never recovered that quickly in his life. The feeling of that lean amazing body against his was electrifying, and his first thought about Loki's kissing technique had turned out to be correct. He truly did kiss like a God.

Now things were getting serious, as Loki spooned him over onto his side. Those magical fingers rubbed soothing little circles into the base of Sirius's spine, waiting for him to settle, then as his breathing relaxed they slipped down, brushing gently over sensitive skin. "Just wait for this – you're going to love it. It just makes everything so much more fun" There was a wash of tingling heat through Sirius's body, and suddenly his muscles were soft, and relaxed, and lubricated. It had to be magic thought Sirius blearily, but then all coherent thought left him as he felt the tip of Loki's cock against him. There was a momentary burn as he entered in a single smooth motion, but the sensation was incredible. Loki's lips were back on the sensitive spot behind his ear, distracting him gently as he gave him the time he needed to adjust. Soon however, the intensity became overwhelming…. "Loki"

How could he tell that Loki was smiling when he couldn't see him?

"Mmm hmm"

"Please do something"

And then his demon lover was rocking his hips, gently, slowly at first, allowing the momentum to build, and Sirius was whimpering as the sensation reached an almost unbearable pitch. Once Loki was sure that he was ready, he pulled Sirius up onto his knees, bracing their hands on the headboard of the old brass bed, ensuring that his hands were firmly over Sirius's….

As Loki gradually picked up the pace – Sirius realised that this position left him unable to move, and unable to touch his cock, now rock hard and leaking, desperate for the friction that could not come. The sensations from Loki's movements were incredible, each time brushing that amazing spot, but not enough, never quite enough….

Breathless, incredible moments passed. Loki could feel Sirius's tension, feel how close, how desperate he was, his body trembling against him and the breath sobbing in his throat, and truth to tell Loki wasn't much better himself. He was so fucking close….

Catching both of Sirius's hands in one of his, he reached the other hand down, to wrap it firmly around Sirius's swollen length, forcing a strangled scream from his lover's lips at the contact. He was leaking so much, there was no need to worry about lubrication.

Loki pulled their sweat slicked bodies closer together - that voice now a velvety caressing murmur in Sirius's ear. "Come for me Sirius - now…." just one single practiced twist, and Sirius came with a scream that must have turned him inside out, thrusting into Loki's hand in a climax that seemed to go on and on and on. His convulsions were enough to hurl Loki over the edge after him, with a cry, muffled into his neck.

They lay curled up together, sweating, panting and oblivious to the bangs on the walls from their irritated neighbours. Sirius waving a discreet hand, conjuring a quick wandless cleaning charm - behind him, Loki's eyebrows shot up, then he smiled, understanding.

They must have laid there for twenty minutes or so, Loki spooned up against his back, but it wasn't long before Sirius began to be aware of the soft breath in his ear, the heat of the long muscled body pressed up against him, and the distinct pressure against the small of his back. With a grin that was pure devilry he rolled over, flipping Loki onto his back….

"My turn….."

o~o~0~o~o

Sirius was awoken much much later by the cleaner banging on the door, wanting to know whether he was checking out or not. Unable to summon any of his usually excellent French, he resorted to groaning and pulling the pillow over his head. It was then that he realised that he was alone in the bed.

Loki had gone.

Sirius sat up, wincing at the pull of previously unused muscles. On the bedside table was a leather jacket, a note and a set of keys.

The handwriting was precise and old fashioned.

 _Keys are to the Triumph Bonneville parked outside, look after her and the jacket for me._

 _Whatever you do – don't press the green button in front of the muggles…._

 _It was a_ _n_ _amazing night, you learn fast for a beginner._ _..._

 _Loki Odinson_

" _Loki Odinson"_ Sirius pulled his clothes on, reaching for the jacket and the keys…. He knew his Norse mythology.

" _I gave up raping virgins a long time ago"_

Surely not…..?

The End.


End file.
